1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radiant energy detection systems particular those which employ far-infrared detectors and lasers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of ways that far-infrared has been employed in military, medical, and civilian environments. In particular, passive detection systems are possible in total darkness when the targets generate heat signatures which can be distinguished from a cool background. Conversely a heated background can reveal a cool target. In daylight these systems present an added dimension to visible surveillance systems which is invaluable. The addition to such systems of an active source such as a laser adds still another dimension. The laser can be combined with the detector through circuitry which determines range, azimuth and other characteristics of targets detected. The fact that such systems emit no visible radiation presents, not only, a problem for their targets in warfare, but can also cause problems for the system users and designers as well.